


Snowball Effect

by lemonhopia



Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Four close friends, two couples, one snowy day in December, endless possibilities.





	Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray to more filth in the tags.

You’ve always loved freezing December mornings, except the ones where you have to shovel off the thick snow covering your driveway. You look out the window, everything is covered with glistening white reflecting the lights from the street lamps. 

Today is one of those days, and you're surprised your friends even made it to your place without being stuck on the road. 

“Isn't it too cold for beer? You guys want some tea?” 

Everyone is huddled in the couch when the whistling kettle interrupted your conversation. You get up to go to the kitchen to pour yourself some tea, in dire need of some warmth. 

“Me! I'm cold,” An overly enthusiastic Wonpil snuggled up in Sungjin's lap shot his hand up. 

“Nah, I'll pass,” Sungjin added, still absent-mindedly twirling Wonpil's hair in his hands. You squeal internally at how cute they are together, and how Wonpil is the only one who can be that close and cuddly with Sungjin. Opposites, but perfect for each other. Just like you and Brian. 

“Bri?” You turn to Brian who seems to be too busy with the chips laid out on the table. 

“I want coffee,” 

“It's already late Bri, you won't be able to sleep,”

“Who said we'll be sleeping?” He teased, knowing how flustered you get when he flirts with you in front of your friends. 

“Bri!” 

“Why? It's true though,” 

“Eww, they’re being gross again,” Wonpil exclaimed, throwing a chip at Brian. 

“Wow, like you two weren't just making out in front of us earlier,”

Sungjin just snickered and picked up the chip Wonpil threw.

“Anyway… It's too late for you to go home,” You walk back to the couch, setting down the cups of tea for you and Wonpil and Brian's coffee. “This snowstorm is getting worse and it's really late, you guys can just stay here,”

“Yeah, we got a pull-out bed right here,” Brian patted the empty space next to him on the sofa. 

“Are you sure? We don't want to cockblock you,” Sungjin laughed, sending Wonpil and Brian laughing too. 

You almost choke on your tea. “I'd rather have you cockblock us if it means you won't die buried in snow,” 

“Alright, sleepover then,” Putting an arm around your shoulders, Brian pulled you closer and placed a kiss on your cheek. 

 

Only an hour later and it's already lights out. You and Brian on the bed, Sungjin and Wonpil on the sofa bed. 

The moment Brian climbed into bed, his hands are already all over you. He hugs you from behind, gathering your hair away from your nape and nuzzling into your neck. It would have been sweet, if only his boner isn't poking your backside. 

“Bri, really? Right here?” Your heart is beating too fast, not sure if it's excitement or fear, with Brian touching you like that knowing your guests are just a few meters away from you. There isn't even a divider. It's a tiny studio apartment so you've maximized the space as best as you can.

Now, this is nothing new, stealing a few kisses and touches during sleepovers and camp-outs and vacations while everyone else is sleeping. But anything more than that was something you didn't have the guts for. You weren't really the wild type and Brian is already your biggest adventure. Outgoing and confident Brian, the polar opposite of the shy and safe you. 

“Why not? Just be quiet,” Brian whispered the last three words in your ear and that early on you knew it would be a real struggle keeping silent. He rolled you over so he can kiss you, deep and slow, his free hand gripping your waist then traveling up inside your shirt to play with your breasts. 

You're lucky his lips on yours muffled your moan. You couldn't help it, especially when Brian started playing with your nipples and he has moved so he's now hovering on top of you. 

He's hard. So hard and grinding his hips into yours. It all happened so fast. His tongue dips inside your mouth even hungrier than before, his shorts are already off, and his hands are already working to slip off your underwear and shorts.

_ Loosen up.  _ Your body is taking over your senses. 

You're getting impatient yourself, welcoming him inside you so effortlessly, soaking wet even without him touching you down there. You suck in a breath sharply, biting on your lip as you try to not make any sound when he starts moving, excruciatingly slow but making sure he goes as deep as he can inside you with every thrust. 

_ This is too much.  _ You could feel every inch of his length and you're surprised you haven't screamed at him to just fuck you senseless, your two sleeping friends be damned. 

“Bri, harder,” You whisper harshly. You're already sorry for the scratches you'll leave on his back and arms from gripping him so tightly, you really cannot take it anymore and you just want more and more. Faster, harder, you wish he didn't have to be so careful as to not make any wet skin slapping sounds, his breathing hot and heavy in your ear. You want to hear all the lovely sounds he makes when you make him feel good, when you swirl your hips when you ride him, when you suck him just the right way. You want to tell him how good he feels, when he hits that spot inside you, when he keeps that sweet steady rhythm with his tongue. 

All of him, you want all of him, unrestrained and no holding back. 

“Mmm, Pil,” A soft sigh and a few strangled words from Sungjin and both you and Brian immediately stopped. A muffled wet pop followed, and Wonpil shushing him right away. 

Looks like your sleeping friends aren't really sleeping after all. 

Brian pushes into you hard, catching you off guard, and you unconsciously make a high-pitched scream in response. You slap a hand over your mouth.  _ Shit. _ Then you slap Brian's shoulder. He just laughed, but didn't pull out. 

“Hey, you guys can be as loud as you want, we were only quiet because we thought you were asleep,” Brian called out and Sungjin chuckled in response. 

“What the f- aah-” Nothing can stop him anymore. He gave you another hard thrust, making you moan loudly again. Fuck. Who cares at this point. You close your eyes and savor how Brian fills you up completely, his pace gradually picking up until he's slamming into you mercilessly, leaving you biting into your shirt to muffle your moans in vain. 

The slurping and gagging sounds grew louder too, along with Wonpil's needy moans and Sungjin's heavy breathing. These two clearly don't give a shit. You can't see anything but  _ fuck _ you're imagining it, it must be so hot, you grow wetter at the thought of Sungjin getting his cock sucked, head thrown back and lips curled in a teasing smirk. You want to suck him off too, so, so bad. And Wonpil, his mouth full and dripping in spit and pre-cum, big eyes looking up at you cutely and begging to be used.

Brian must be thinking the same as he flicks the night lights on, bathing the room in a soft moonlight-like glow. He pulls out of you and kisses you hungrily, and you whine against his lips at the sudden emptiness. 

“Sungjin-hyung, Pirrie,” Brian climbs off you and you immediately press your legs together in reflex, suddenly realizing that the lights are now on and the bed is angled in a way that exposes you fully to Sungjin. 

Sungjin wordlessly looks over to your direction, eyes glassy with desire, grunting softly as Wonpil releases his cock with a loud pop. 

“Wanna join us?” You almost laugh at how nonchalantly Brian says it, like he's just inviting the couple for a coffee and not sex. 

They look at each other, whisper a few words, then turn back at you grinning excitedly. 

“Only if we get to swap,” Wonpil finally speaks up, voice still hoarse, a sign of giving good head. You're not really surprised at his request, seeing how intently he's eyeing Brian, licking his lips at Brian's still rock-hard cock saying hello. You can feel your walls clench in anticipation at the thought of Sungjin having his way with you. 

Sungjin walks over to the bed first and you almost lose it as he throws his shirt off on the way. Wonpil follows, both sitting on the edge of the bed, awaiting further instructions. 

“Uhm, so how do we do this? Rules?” It's a surprise you're even able to form any words. 

Your mind is clouded and your mouth salivating upon seeing Sungjin's full length, standing proud and in full display in front of you. You've always found him hot over the years you've been friends but it never occurred to you this night will happen at any point. 

“I guess just speak up if you're uncomfortable?” Everyone nods in agreement to Brian. He wastes no time and grabs Wonpil towards him, locking their lips hungrily and threading his fingers into Wonpil's hair, pulling him even closer. You and Sungjin watch in awe as your boyfriends make out in front of you, tongues tangled, Wonpil's hands on Brian's broad chest and Brian's hands gripping tightly on Wonpil's tiny waist. 

You let out a little yelp of surprise when Sungjin pushes you down to the bed and lifts up your shirt, his hands going to your soft mounds first before his lips goes to yours. He tastes so good. So good that you're scared you might get addicted. Passionate and urgent yet careful with his touches, that's how Sungjin feels. You reach for his erection pressed tight against your thigh but he pins your arms by the wrist above your head so you can't move. 

“Impatient?” A needy whine escapes your lips. You just want to touch him, your hands are aching to explore his body and he won't let you.  _ What a tease.  _ He smirks at how you're squirming underneath him, moving both your wrists to just his left hand while his right starts playing with your folds. 

His index finger slowly caresses your slit, biting his lip at how wet and ready you are. He circles a finger on your clit, watching your reactions intently, pushing two fingers in as you moan and buck your hips helplessly under him. _ Fuck, fuck.  _ If Sungjin can make you go this crazy with just his fingers, you can only imagine what he can do to you with his dick. You look so tiny and helpless pinned underneath him and he's enjoying the view. 

Soon enough his fingers are replaced by his cock and you can't help but scream out at how good he fills you up. 

“Feel good, baby?” You couldn't answer with words, only moans, and that's louder and clearer than any  _ yes _ you can muster. 

Enough to catch Brian's attention too. Your moans made him look up from sucking Wonpil off, two fingers deep in stretching Wonpil out. He stopped for a moment, eyes intensely locked on you, watching your reactions to Sungjin pounding into you. 

It only fired up Brian more. He flips Wonpil over so his face is pressed into the pillow and ass to the air, his lubed fingers pump and scissor into his hole, hitting his bundle of nerves and leaving him writhing and whimpering under Brian's touch. 

Sungjin is watching Wonpil too, his thrusts getting harder every time Wonpil cries out. Once he's ready, Brian pushes carefully into Wonpil, just the tip first, grunting at the tight wetness. 

“Go ahead, he likes it hard,” Sungjin's go-signal was all Brian needed to push all the way in. Wonpil's mewls are muffled by the pillow but they were still too loud. That turned Sungjin on immensely, making him snap his hips faster and harder with you holding on to his back. 

“F-fuck, you're so tight, Pil,” Brian grunts through gritted teeth, gripping and slapping Wonpil's butt cheeks as he pounds into them mercilessly. He slapped Wonpil's hands away when he tried to touch himself, punishing him with even harder thrusts. 

You're so lost in your own bliss yet you can't help but notice how the boys are lost in theirs too: Wonpil whimpering and biting on a pillow, Brian moaning too loudly as usual, and Sungjin mostly breathing heavily with a few grunts here and there. 

“I'm- I'm close, Sungjinnie, p-please, more,” He responds by lifting your legs so they're resting on his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper and hit you right where you need it. His thrusts are getting sloppier by the second. His teeth sink into your shoulder, his nails scrape your sides, and you feel like you're going to break in half with the sheer force of his pounding. 

He must be close too. Brian too, flipping Wonpil again so that he's lying on his back and he can let him suck on his fingers as he continues his attack. 

Brian looks at Sungjin and it's like an unspoken agreement, suddenly Brian's head is tilted back in ecstasy in an almost trance-like state and hammering away relentlessly, and Sungjin turns the same. 

So this is how your Bribri looks like when he's fucking you, huh. You know he's hot when he does but damn it's even hotter from another perspective. 

You clench hard around Sungjin and he pulls out just in time to release in your mouth with a deep groan, riding out his orgasm by fucking your mouth, and you're trembling and whimpering so much from the high. Cupping your chin with one hand, he takes a moment to admire what he did, licking his lips at how messy you look with your lips swollen and dripping with cum. 

Not long after, Brian and Wonpil climax almost at the same time as well, making a huge mess on Wonpil's belly and chest. 

What the fuck just happened? You're seeing stars, the whole situation not yet registering properly in your brain. 

“You need me to wipe you clean?” Sungjin laughed to himself while handing you some wipes because he's been handing it over to you for the past minute but you were in a daze. 

“Oh shit, sorry,” The confidence you've built earlier has crumbled, leaving you blushing and feeling so exposed. 

Meanwhile, Brian is still helping Wonpil clean up since they made the biggest mess. There's cum dripping on the bed from where they weren't able to catch it earlier, and it's taking more than just a few sheets to clean everything up. 

To your surprise, Sungjin settled beside you on the bed instead of Wonpil, Brian doing the same on Wonpil's side, squeezing you and Wonpil in the middle of the bed together. 

“We're sleeping already? C'mon, I thought we were just getting started,” Of course, it's Brian who's already pestering for another round when you've barely recovered from your previous one. 

“Are we going back to our partners? Or do I get to keep this one for tonight?” Sungjin asked with a kiss to your neck, an arm wrapping around you to fondle your breasts.

“Sungjin! You-” Your breath hitches once you feel him already stiff again, hard-on pressed against your ass. Not that you're complaining though, you like it. You certainly don’t mind giving Sungjin a round 2. Even a 3.

“Actually,” The air went silent when Wonpil interrupted. You were surprised, in a good way, when Wonpil kissed you out of nowhere. Tentative at first, hands cupped on your cheeks and sucking gently on your lower lip, asking for entrance which you grant him right away. Unlike the seemingly rushed and hungry kisses you’ve had earlier, Wonpil is more careful, more restrained. Eyes burning with determination but gentle with his fingers and his mouth. He straddles you and trails kisses from your lips to your jaw down to your neck, licking and lapping at your skin in short strokes. 

It’s crazy how he’s not even doing much yet but you’re already melting at his touch. For a moment you both forget you have your boyfriends watching just a few inches beside you. 

When you do remember, you check out Brian’s reaction and you totally don’t regret that you did. His eyes are wide, lips fixed in an amazed smile. Sungjin’s expression is more curious and surprised. 

“Woah,” Sungjin breathes out, starting to get hard again at the sight of his boyfriend taking his lead on you. 

Wonpil starts to make his way down and you close your eyes to savor all the sensations he’s giving you. Sucking on your nipples, fondling your breasts, kissing down your stomach, everything feels so new with his touch. His kisses further down and you see Brian now starting to slowly palm himself too. Your breaths starts getting more and more ragged as he gets closer to your center, turning into a long, high-pitched moan when his tongue finally hits your bud, lapping gently using just the tip. 

Brian loses it at this point, pumping increasingly at his now rock-hard cock.

Wonpil keeps going at a steady pace, letting you guide him to where you need it most, the heat gradually building up in your core. It doesn’t take long for you to come undone while he holds your trembling thighs steady with both arms, his hair tangled in fistfuls in your hands.

“Thanks, I haven’t had that before,” Wonpil comes up for air, smiling and licking his lips wet with your juices dripping down his chin. 

Another exchange of looks between Brian and Sungjin. Then a playful smile from Sungjin.

“How about you Kang Bra? What have you not tried before?” 

A few painful seconds of silence passed. Brian breathes deeply, his lips curving into smile as he steps over you to make his way to Sungjin. He kisses Sungjin with no warning but Sungjin didn't seem to mind. In fact, he returns the kiss fervently, eager to have a taste. 

You scoot over to make way for Brian who gets pushed down to the bed, awkward and handsy, letting Sungjin take over him. 

Someone's needy though. Wonpil cups your chin to face him, coming down to kiss you again then whispering against your lips. 

“Can I?” His hands are trembling as he strokes his erection and lines it up against your folds. 

“Please,” Your mouth catches his once more and you gasp against his lips when he enters, going all the way in with one push. You feel yourself lose all your defenses when he starts moving, smooth and steady unlike Sungjin and Brian's powerful and frantic pace. 

It's a different kind of heaven and you find yourself moaning Wonpil's name over and over like a prayer, loving the warmth and weight of his slender body pressed up against yours. 

For someone who hasn’t had a girl before, he sure is so damn good. Carefully, he angles himself so he hits your sweet spot with every thrust, taking cue from your moans. 

“I haven’t bottomed yet,” Brian breathlessly blurts out the moment he parts with Sungjin’s lips for oxygen. Not knowing how to respond, Sungjin stopped stroking Brian’s cock and just held it in his hand, waiting for Brian to say something else. He swallows hard in anticipation of what Brian is about to suggest but he doesn’t want to pressure him. 

“I want you, if it’s still not very clear,” He makes Sungjin look in his eyes before catching him in another heated kiss.

“Are you sure?” Sungjin’s hands are shaking as he takes the bottle of lube.

‘Yes, fuck, just fuck me,” He holds onto Sungjin’s shoulders in reassurance, his tone dripping in frustration and want.

You laugh in the midst of your moans at Brian getting impatient.

“Babe, just fuck him,” Wonpil breaks out into laughter too, pausing for a moment from pounding you, unable to contain himself.

“Yeah, he gets really impatient and needy,”

Biting his lip but clearly excited as well, Sungjin takes a lubed middle finger and starts to push in until the first knuckle disappears. He looks at Brian’s face again for any signs of discomfort. Only heavy breathing and gripping the sheets, still okay. He pushes his whole finger in and his cock twitches at the delicious sounds Brian starts to make. In, then out, he makes sure Brian is well-adjusted first before adding another finger. Brian bucks his hips in pleasure when Sungjin’s fingers hit a certain angle, needing to be steadied by a hand to his stomach so he’ll stay still. 

Sungjin makes scissoring motions now, stretching him properly then adding another finger. 

“Sungjin-hyung, please, n-now,” Fuck, he’s hot when he begs. Even Wonpil is fired up at the sight, swirling his hips against yours whenever Brian lets out a particularly loud moan.

Sungjin obliges, though still visibly nervous, and lines up his tip to Brian’s hole. You can almost feel it yourself when Brian hisses in pain as Sungjin’s head goes in, remembering how it felt when you first tried doing anal. That shit _ does _ hurt. And Sungjin’s size certainly doesn’t help. 

He cries out louder when Sungjin goes fully in, punching the mattress next to him. 

“You’re holding your breath, relax,” Sungjin soothes him before he starts moving. Carefully at first, like he's afraid to break him. “Holy fuck you’re so good,” 

You didn’t expect to be so aroused seeing your boyfriend getting fucked, but damn he looks so good with his mouth going slack and making all sorts of moans and noises you didn’t know he was capable of, eyes fluttering shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You okay?” You find it cute how Sungjin takes care of your man, making sure he’s okay every now and then and paces his thrusts well so that Brian can adjust to his size. 

“Yes, oh- fuck, yes,” An endless string of curses escape his lips when Sungjin picks up his pace, pleasure slowly replacing the pain as Sungjin hits all the right spots inside him, sending him shivering and whimpering like he never has before.

As hot as it is watching Brian squirm underneath Sungjin, Wonpil’s thrusts command your attention. He snaps his hips harder, pulling out completely before going back in. You pull him closer, loving the way his hot breath feels against your neck, his moans music to your ears. You don’t understand how he’s still so adorable even when he’s fucking you, cheeks flushed pink and pouty lips swollen, big expressive eyes filled with lust. 

“Pil… Mmm… So- so good,” Your breathless moans are like fuel to him. He picks up his pace, heat pooling to your core.

You’re caught by surprise when Brian reaches out to kiss you while both of you are getting pounded non-stop. He only pulls away when Sungjin gives him a really intense thrust that leaves him a moaning mess again.

“I’m c-close,” Wonpil sounds so good, his voice sweet like honey even when saying the filthiest things. “Where do I cum?” 

You couldn't answer. Your climax crashes into you like a wave, incoherent curses leaving your lips. The tightening of your walls drove Wonpil over the edge, pulling out and shooting all over your face and neck and chest because his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Sorry, oh my god, I made a mess, wait,” In panic, he scrambles to get you a pack of wipes. 

You giggle at how cute Wonpil is when his fierce mode deactivates. 

Since you’re done, you and Wonpil can now watch your boyfriends fuck. Wonpil seems to be greatly entertained watching Sungjin use Brian up so good. He’s giving it his all, obviously close to the edge. Brian’s releases first though, all messy and sticky all over his stomach. He’s been touching himself in sync with Sungjin’s thrusts to meet the pleasure his body is craving.

Just a minute later, Sungjin shoots into Brian’s face and mouth. 

You gulp at the sight, your heart racing even though your high has gone down. Brian winks at you and licks the cum dripping down his lip, then pulls you by the hand for a kiss. He kisses you long and hard, Sungjin's taste still on his tongue. 

Something you had no idea could turn you on so much.

He pulls away with a smile, and Sungjin helps him clean himself up. 

“Stay here,” Brian grabbed Sungjin's hand when he got up to go to the couch. “There's enough room for us anyway,”

“Is this how we hang out now?” Wonpil asked, giggling into Sungjin's shoulder. 

“Fuck, I'm tired, good luck to us if we keep this going,” A half-asleep Brian added. 

“Hey, I did most of the work here,” It's true though, Sungjin did and you're damn thankful for it. 

“Thanks babe, you were great,” As usual, Wonpil and Sungjin are at it like no one else is around again.

You snuggle up to Brian, totally spent, but definitely sure this is one snow day worth a repeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
